


In Times of Need

by Future_Scxrs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_Scxrs/pseuds/Future_Scxrs
Summary: After having a huge panic attack, he’s never been more thankful to have his brother by his side.





	In Times of Need

**Author's Note:**

> This story goes quite in depth about panic attacks, writing this almost made me have one, so if you are prone to them, I would recommend you don’t read!

Norway curses, and the clock ticks by another minute. Tick. 11:48. Tock. He stares intensely at the clock, his hands shaking a little bit. The seconds hand twitches, and with it his breath jumps a tad. Tick. 11:49. Tock. 

The room is warmer now than before- there’s no denying it. Tick. 11:50. Tock. The cold breeze drains as it’s replaced with humid air from the heater. Suffocatingly warm, and yet he has no more extra layers to remove. Tick. 11:51. Tock.

To his side, the window is closed. Locked, and the key is in Finland’s room. Tick tock. 11:52. Tick tock. At this point, he’s dying for fresh air. Crying for the sweet sensation of pure oxygen. Tick tock. 11:53. Tick tock. 

It’s nearing midnight, the lights are off in the whole house. He’s the only one left awake. Tick tock. 11:54. Tick tock. The only remaining light source is that of the clock reflecting the moon. Black hands cast small shadows over his eyes, which slowly begin to expand. Tick tock tick. 11:55. Tock tick tock.

His leg flicks, shaking and he finds himself struggling to stand up right. Continuing past his leg, the stinging starts to shift to almost a burn. Tick tock tick. 11:56. Tock tick tock. He stumbles backwards, and his hand fights to keep him supported. However, it bangs hard on the kitchen counter. Tick tock tick. 11:57. Tock tick tock. 

Breath halting, he pants hard for more. Desperate intakes climbing his through and he hasn’t the room for exhalation. Tick tock tick tock. 11:58. Tick tock tick tock. Eventually, it all becomes too much and the trapped outtakes fall out at rapid pace. His body doubles over. Tick tock tick tock. 11:59. Tick tock tick tock. It’s all too much lost, and he desperately seeks more air. It becomes a dangerous cycle. 

Feelings numbed, and yet he’s hyperaware of his own body. Lost internally and all the same externally. Tick tock tick tock. 12:00. Tick tock tick tock tick. He’s running, he thinks. Trying to climb out of the room but he ends up stranded in the hall. Yet, he feels no floor below him. Tock tick tock tick tock. 12:01. Tick tock tick tock tick. Somehow, there’s a slight touch to his finger and the light of the room flicks on.

All the while, he collapses to the floor. A loud pang and his hair’s completely over his face. Stomach aching, lungs fidgeting, tears dwelling. Tock tick tock tick tock. 12:02. Tick tock tick tock tick. He longs for a stop, a rest, a break- anything. Needless to say, he’s not treated to such a luxury. Although he does receiver a sob being caught in his throat. Tock tick tock tick tock. 12:03. Tick tock tick tock tick. He drowns further, and suddenly... 

“Nore? Oh my goodness!” Iceland? Suddenly he’s being held, his hair’s being moved and he can look into his brother’s soft eyes. Though there’s still a disconnect, he’s comforted more. His head falls to his brother’s shoulder, and a hand runs over his back generously. Breathing still heavy, he feels a drip of drool fall from his agape mouth onto his brother’s pyjama top. 

Feelings return, and suddenly the pain from banging his wrist earlier appears. Ankles feel the carpet beneath him. Iceland mutters words into his ears, which he cannot hear but are soothing nonetheless. More feelings return, his insides feels less sensitive however. Body state returning to normal, it spreads to his breath.

Of course, his breathing it still heavier, but less so. He’s still crying and panting, but he’s not lost within it anymore. In and out. Sure, it’s choppy at best, but it’s working. Iceland brings him further in, and he closes his eyes as his temple is buried in his brother’s neck’s crook. It’s soft, comfortable, but it allows him to focus on his breath becoming normal again. Another choke of a sob, but it doesn’t shake him into a panic. 

“I’m taking care of him, you can go back to sleep. It’s fine.” His brother’s voice says a little louder, and he opens one eye. It points in a direction which allows him to see what looks like Sweden. Sweden nods, and Norway closes his eye again. A sudden realisation that he awoke his brother and his friend, and they both came to help. Appreciation grows and he smiles slightly. 

“Ice,” he lifts his head up, and puts the fallen out hair-clip back in, pinning his fringe back, “What time is it?” He asks, noticing how there’s a watch on his brother’s wrist but not his own. Typically, he preferred not to know the time, as it resulted in moments like this. However, his brother seemed to look at a clock for consistency. 

“Around about 11:50.” And at that he laughs at just how much he had lost track of time. Seconds had felt like minutes. It all seems ridiculous now. However, after a huge panic attack, he’s never been more thankful to have his brother by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of drabble that feeds into my headcanon that aph Norway can’t spend more than 3 hours in a room without having a panic attack. I decided to write a little bit of fluff around it.


End file.
